


Oh Sweet Goddess

by that_one_binch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, anyway heres this i guess, brief mentions of sex, byleth just feels bad for her friend yall, literally everyone but caspar is barely there, this ones a short boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_binch/pseuds/that_one_binch
Summary: Caspar has trouble sleeping.He's not really sure why.(He definitely does though.)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: FE3H Drabbles <3





	Oh Sweet Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Caspar - "He could hear everything, but dare not open his eyes."

Caspar has always been a heavy sleeper. Hell, one time he’d scared a maid into thinking he was dead when she was trying to wake him up.

Occasionally though he just couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard he tried and this was, unfortunately one of those times.

They had just returned from fighting that weird kingdom general and had gotten Ashe back,  _ finally _ , and Caspar had spent their first day back trying to persuade Judith to fight him.

(He couldn’t help himself! She was the  _ Hero  _ of Daphnel! Albeit, he had only heard about for the first time when Claude had said that she would be helping them, but still! Fighting her would’ve been awesome!)

But now he just couldn’t fall asleep. He wasn’t sure  _ why  _ necessarily but he was wide awake eyes desperately squeezed shut and had been for a couple hours now.

There was a high pitched groan about two doors down and Caspar felt his soul leave his body just a little bit more.

He actually knew exactly why he couldn’t sleep.

You see, normally, Caspar could sleep through anything and everything like a dead man at the bottom of the ocean.

That kind of got thrown off when he could hear his friends having sex though.

Don’t get him wrong he didn’t  _ want  _ to be hearing them it’s just kind of hard to sleep when you can  _ very distinctly  _ hear the rhythmic thumping of a headboard hitting a wall punctuated by moans and groans.

At first he’d thought it was from Ferdinand moving things around in his room, the man was pretty noisy, but then he’d heard a definitely not male voice groan, “Oh sweet goddess, Lorenz.”

Caspar has decided at that point that he would go out and train. 

When he had tried to however he found that his door was being held firmly shut and had tried breaking it down. 

It didn’t work.

He came to the conclusion that it must have been magicked shut.

He was stuck here.

At first he had tried banging on the wall but quickly realized that even though  _ he  _ could hear them they likely wouldn’t be able to hear him banging on the wall between their own banging of walls and other… noises.

He had at that point resigned himself to his fate and moved his bed as far from the wall as he could and laid down on it squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to block out the noise.

That was when he learned that Lysithea and Lorenz were, apparently, both screamers.

Yep. 

Lysithea and Lorenz.

Apparently they were also the types to scream their partners name.

At least he knew who the other person was now.

But maybe they were done now!

He waited as the seconds ticked by eyes gradually unclenching to a more comfortable resting position.

It was silent for a few minutes and he finally relaxed tension draining from his body as he practically melted into his bed.

Maybe he could finally go to sleep!

He thanked the goddess for finally giving him respite and rolled over to go to sleep.

Goddess, he was tired...

Then it started again.

Caspar’s eyes flew open and he cursed at whatever was out there torturing him like this.

——

The next morning Byleth came across Caspar sleeping on the floor of the training grounds.

Huh…

“I guess Lindhart is rubbing off on you.” She mumbled to herself.

She left him like that.

Claude had already regaled her with what had been happening in Lorenz's room last night anyways.

She was happy for them.

And that her room was downstairs.

Far, far, away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was hella short but I hope it's enjoyed lol
> 
> what would you do if you were in Caspar's situation?


End file.
